Electrostatic printing processes typically involve creating an image on a photoconductive surface, applying an ink having charged particles to the photoconductive surface, such that they selectively bind to the image, and then transferring the charged particles in the form of the image to a print substrate.
The photoconductive surface is typically on a cylinder and is often termed a photo imaging plate (PIP). The photoconductive surface is selectively charged with a latent electrostatic image having image and background areas with different potentials. For example, an electrostatic ink composition comprising charged toner particles in a carrier liquid can be brought into contact with the selectively charged photoconductive surface. The charged toner particles adhere to the image areas of the latent image while the background areas remain clean. The image is then transferred to a print substrate (e.g. paper) directly or, more commonly, by being first transferred to an intermediate transfer member.
During electrostatic printing of an image, ink may contact and/or be splashed on various components of the printer. In some instances, ink may accumulate on or in printer components.